Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray CT apparatus, particularly to a structure suitable for the X-ray CT apparatus in which a turning axis for an X-ray generator and an X-ray detector are horizontally arranged.
Description of the Background Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-025012 discloses an X-ray CT apparatus provided with a support arm that supports an X-ray source and an X-ray detector while the X-ray source and the X-ray detector are opposed to each other. The support arm includes a pair of arms that are supported in a cantilever manner while separated from each other, and an outline of the support arm is formed into substantially a U-shape as a whole. The support arm is arranged so as to be able to rotate about a horizontally-provided rotating axis. In the X-ray CT apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-025012, the X-ray source and the X-ray detector turn about an affected area by rotating the support arm, thereby performing CT photography.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-017818 discloses an imaging apparatus provided with an image capturing assembly in which an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector are arranged at two ends of an arc arm while opposed to each other. In the imaging apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-017818, a tubular pole made of carbon fiber is used as a mechanical link used in a position determination system.